


Childish

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 一辆车.写给lama酱 I'm Kissing You的番外。【balabala说实话这是第一次跟圈里写作的太太有交集...我好激动】





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/gifts).



——吃醋有时候也是一种不错的情趣。

 

金博洋觉得今天的羽生结弦很不对劲。  
　  
但具体不对劲在哪他又说不上大来——这人笑还是那样笑，语气也是平常的语气，肢体动作也没有什么不同。但金博洋就是觉得他有点怪怪的，这可能是交往久了之后的一种直觉。

 

晚饭过后他撑着脑袋倚在饭桌上看着羽生结弦收拾碗筷，看着看着就有些无聊的打了个哈欠：“羽生。”

“嗯？”

“今天是你洗碗还是我洗碗？”

“是我哦。”羽生结弦将碗碟全部丢到洗碗池里泡上水，“博洋要是困的话起来走走吧，然后过一会再去洗个澡。”

是叫我博洋呢。倚在饭桌上的小孩愣了一下，懵懵的眨了眨眼，这人已经很久都没有这样叫过自己了，乍一听还不太习惯。

——肯定是不开心了。

金博洋坐在椅子上晃了几下腿，张张嘴想问问羽生结弦是怎么回事，但这人已经进了厨房，留下一个忙碌的背影。

“......”也不一定就非得现在问，金博洋默默道，时间还长，不急这一会儿。

他拿过一旁的手机窝到客厅的沙发上刷了一会儿微博，又点开抖音来随意看了几眼，关注的人都没有更新...没意思。

百般无聊的玩了那么十多分钟，金博洋起身进浴室洗澡，他像一棵接近枯死的植物，温水淋在身上的时候慢慢的又复活过来，一天的疲劳感仿佛都神奇消失了。

当金博洋洗完澡出去的时候看到羽生结弦在客厅的沙发上看书，他的鼻梁上架着一副黑边框眼镜——金博洋是在交往后才知道自己的男友是真的有些近视的，度数不深，除去日常学习都几乎不用怎么戴眼镜。他喜欢看羽生结弦偶尔戴眼镜的样子，很迷人。

像是听到了动静，羽生结弦抬起头往金博洋的方向看：“洗好了吗？......真是的，又不去把头发吹干。”

“等等就去吹，”金博洋感觉到发丝的水珠顺着脖颈往里面滑，有点痒。他看着羽生结弦点点头又准备重新将注意力放回手里的书籍上，急匆匆的喊人的名字：“羽生——”

“嗯？”

“我们谈谈，我觉得你今天不开心。”金博洋坐到了他的身边，把两只细长的腿盘在一起，“出什么...、”

沙发上的手机在这时突然震起来打断了他的话，金博洋往亮起的屏幕上瞅了一眼：“...江哥？”

他愣了一会，把手机拿起来准备接通，有些莫名其妙：“这个时候打电话来是干...”

一旁的羽生结弦在听到这句话后像是突然被触碰到了什么奇怪的按钮，他伸长手臂夺过金博洋的手机，在人震惊的目光中把电话挂断，扔进了沙发的角落。

金博洋像是还没反应过来，卡机了几秒：“你...做什么？”

“不做什么啊，博洋不是要跟我聊聊吗？只是不想要有其他的东西打扰到我们而已。”

“那你也不能直接就挂电话吧？要是有急事的话要怎么办？”金博洋无奈，这人有的时候真的很像个小孩子，幼稚得很。

“嗯...”羽生结弦点了点头，像是在思考金博洋话里的合理性，“我觉得在这个时候，我会更重要一点哦。”他把眼镜取了下来，放在一旁的茶几上，“博洋觉得呢？”

“所以你今天到底——唔、”未说完的话被封进唇舌里。金博洋瞪大了双眼，羽生结弦现在在吻他，这个突然的吻让人毫无防备。他呆愣的任由这人的舌尖顶开自己的嘴唇，让它扫过自己的每一颗牙齿，与自己的舌头纠缠共舞，做一个横冲直撞的探险者。

直到被吻的快喘不过气来金博洋才反应过来他们在做什么，他双手抵着羽生结弦的肩膀使了点劲把人推开，这才仿佛像缺了氧的鱼般重新回到水里。

“博洋说得很对。”羽生结弦看着泛红着脸喘气的人，凑近用指腹抹掉了他嘴唇上不知是自己还是对方的唾液，“我今天有点不开心。”

“为什么？”金博洋的眼神有点迷离，“因为我吗？”

“你可以猜猜看。”羽生结弦眯缝着眼，他双手抚摸过金博洋的肩膀，微微一使力就轻松的把他摁倒在沙发上。“毕竟博洋一直很聪明，对吧。”

“喂......！”金博洋的头发还有些湿，水珠一下全滚落到了身下的沙发上，“你这样搞沙发要被弄湿的。”

然而羽生结弦并没有要放开他的意思。“那就得怪博洋了啊。我每次都有让你好好去把头发吹干。”他俯下身子撩开金博洋的刘海，亲了亲洁白的额头。“博洋永远都不会听我的话。”

两个人凑得太近，羽生结弦的鼻息喷洒到自己脸上有点痒，金博洋被撩得有些受不了，把脑袋往旁边偏过去一点。

“羽生。”他伸长手臂抱住男友的脖子：“要、要做吗？”

金博洋实在想不到自己有一天也会柔软成这个样子，颇有那么些示弱的味道。但直觉告诉他现在最好乖一点，免得再踩中羽生结弦莫名其妙的雷区。

金博洋仰着头被掐住下颚，吻犹如暴风雨般落了下来，这个吻不像刚才，它更强烈，像是在宣示某种主权。金博洋觉得下唇一疼，混着唾液尝到了一点血腥味。

羽生结弦接吻是真的差，力道永远没轻没重，把人都亲到要闭过气去了也不知道停下，金博洋在要窒息的前一秒没忍住咬了咬他的舌尖，示意对方放开自己。

在得到氧气后金博洋慢慢喘了几秒，用手勾住羽生结弦的衣袖，舔掉唇上的一点血腥气：“...去房间？”

“不好。”羽生结弦吻过金博洋的耳垂这才发现小孩打的耳洞不知什么时候合上了...他永远都是这样，想干什么就干什么，一阵子之后又不管不顾的都抛开了。

“我今天就想在这操你。”

金博洋现在觉得浑身发烫，也不知道是因为羽生结弦的话还是这人过分的撩拨，他柔软的舌头舔舐过自己的耳廓，湿润的触感以及情色的水渍声像是能把身体里的骨髓都抽走，金博洋试着抬了抬手，软的，真的没力气。

羽生结弦轻易的分开他的双腿，洗完澡后的金博洋换上了一条宽松的裤子，腿一抬起来就能看见更内里的肌肤，他轻轻的抚摸了一下小孩的膝盖窝，指尖一路的往下滑下去——金博洋的腿是好看的。细长白嫩。但上面或红或青的伤痕有些晃得刺眼，这些伤有新有旧，羽生结弦已经不是第一次看，但心里还是会疼。

“痛吗？”

金博洋迷茫的微眯着眼，脑袋混混沌沌的有些沉重，过了好几秒才反应过来羽生结弦在说什么，他冲人笑了一下：“你痛我就痛。”

就是这个时候他也不要命的在撩。羽生结弦弯下腰去咬了咬小朋友的脸颊，一只手解下这人裤子上的松紧带，另一只手顺着衣摆往里面摸到他柔软的腹部。

“唔...痒，”金博洋咬了咬嘴唇，没好气的用脚踢了踢羽生结弦的背部，“要脱就快点脱，磨磨蹭蹭的。”

羽生结弦今天像是摆明了要和他做对：“我不要。”他把金博洋的衣服推高，舌尖从肚脐眼一路往上游走，“博洋是美味的食物，要细嚼慢咽才好。”

金博洋的呼吸变得急促起来：“不要说这么...唔——、”

被亲吻到乳头的时候他整个人敏感都快要跳起来，喉咙里细软的叫唤被咬着嘴唇咽下去。

羽生结弦从他身上抬起头来笑了一下：“每次被吻到胸博洋都会很有感觉呢。”

他抓住金博洋的一只手，跟人十指相扣了一会，“但是每次我都只能照顾到一边，肯定很难受对吧？”

金博洋犹如木偶娃娃般被操控着把手放到了自己左胸的红缨上。

“自己摸摸这一边，好吗？”

羽生结弦又把脑袋低下去了，金博洋感觉到他的舌尖舔舐过自己的乳头，偶尔牙齿不小心咬到的时候又痛又痒，他无意识的开始自己抚摸另外一边的时候眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，细碎的呻吟声没忍住跑了出来。

羽生结弦撑起身子玩味的打量自己的小男友，这幅模样既色情又纯洁，他伸手摸了摸金博洋紧紧咬着的下唇。

“想要叫出来的话就叫出来吧，不然很难受的。”

“啊嗯..！”被扯松了的裤子连着内裤一起被褪到脚踝，已经抬起头来的性器被恋人轻轻抚摸过，金博洋再也受不住的呻吟出声，原本便受伤的下唇冒出了血珠，羽生结弦低头把它吻掉。

性器快速的被上下撸动，金博洋不由自主的仰了仰身子，他伸出指腹把羽生结弦唇上的红色抹开：“啊...都、都蹭到了。”

“红红的，是不是像在涂口红一样？。”羽生结弦凑到小孩的耳边去，“我喜欢博洋涂口红的样子。特别好看。”

“唔——”被这么一刺激金博洋一个没忍住全交代在了恋人手上，他抓着羽生结弦的手臂喘了几口气，高潮之后带来的是爆炸般的快感。

“啊呀..”羽生结弦有些惊讶般的看着手上的白浊，“今天出来了好多。不要浪费，拿来给博洋做扩张好吗。”

这根本就没有在询问的意思啊。金博洋委屈的看了人一眼，挺了挺腰方便羽生结弦把手指送入穴口。

他们已经太过熟悉对方的身体，羽生结弦在内壁里随意的转几圈就能找到小孩的敏感点，他恶意的碰了碰那块密地，惹得金博洋奶声奶气的叫唤。

“感觉博洋的里面好像有很多秘密机关一样。”羽生结弦眨眨眼，“戳一戳就会有不同的反应，真有意思。”

“什么秘密机...中国语还没有学好就不要乱用。”金博洋红着脸捶了一下恋人的胸膛，脚趾有意无意的撩拨对方裤子里硬起来的性器，“难道你就不想要吗？”

手指从穴口退出来的时候金博洋难耐的哼哼几声，他看着羽生结弦迅速的脱下裤子丢在一边，双手抚摸着自己的大腿把它分的更开。

“那我就要进去了哦。”羽生结弦笑了，弯下身子来亲了亲金博洋的膝盖窝

“打扰了。”

“呃啊、”没想到这人在一开始就会全部进来，即使两人已经做过很多次金博洋也不能一时适应，他疼得颤了颤身子，“羽生、你...你慢点......”

羽生结弦像是没有听到金博洋的话，掐着人的小腿一次一次的狠狠挺入。

“啊，对了，我才想起来，”他眯缝着眼睛，“博洋想要和我谈谈的。”

“来猜猜看吧，”羽生结弦吻过小朋友的鼻尖，“我为什么会不开心，嗯？”

金博洋莫名其妙的感到了一丝恐惧，他从来没有在做爱的时候看过羽生结弦这副模样，他一面承受的情欲带来的欢愉，一面想逃脱羽生结弦在自己体内猛烈的进攻，

“我...啊嗯、我不该不顾身体加大训练量”

“嗯，”羽生结弦点点头，惩罚似的拍了一下金博洋的屁股，“确实是不该。还有呢？”

啊...？金博洋迷茫的眨了一下眼睛，脑袋混混沌沌的思索最近还有没有做错事。

“不该熬夜玩手机，嗯——、不该老是吃泡面...”

“这些都对身体很不好，我都跟博洋讲过很多遍了。”羽生结弦无奈的敲敲金博洋的头，“这颗脑袋什么才会乖乖听我的话呢？”

金博洋的手机在沙发角落里又响了起来，两人都停顿了一下，羽生结弦伸长手臂把它拿过来。

“啊，是金杨君的电话。”羽生结弦将来电显示给金博洋看，“可能是真的有急事哦。帮博洋接通吧。”

金博洋震惊的瞪大眼睛：“现在？！等等、——”

手机已经显示在通话中，羽生结弦贴心的把它摁了免提，放在金博洋的旁边。

“喂？天天？”

“是我。”二次勃起的性器被羽生结弦用指尖撩拨，金博洋颤抖了一下，“...江哥，出什么事了吗？”

“你现在还好吧？在哪呢一直不接我电话，”金杨的语速有些快，听得人脑袋疼，“你和羽生那啥，没怎么样吧？”

金博洋吓得一愣，以为他是在说自己和羽生正在做的那档子事，内壁不由自主就紧张的收缩起来，羽生结弦被包裹着舒适的叹了口气，更加卖力的往里面探索。

“啊呃嗯——”金博洋咬着手臂，脸颊绯红，过了一会儿才平息下来，“你、你说什么怎么样？”

“就你们，没吵架吧？”金杨叹了口气，“嗨，说来真是够可以的，你米沙老铁今天也不知道抽什么风，把我和你以前晚宴那场直播截了个视频分享到朋友圈说江天很有cp感...就16年的那场晚宴，你用我筷子吃东西那部分，记得吗？他个傻子记得朋友圈屏蔽你忘记屏蔽羽生结弦了，估计你男朋友看到了现在很生气而且米沙也要小命不保，所以我打个电话来看看要不要来解释一下，羽生在你旁边吗？”

“......”都是些什么玩意？？金博洋不可置信的偏过头看了一眼手机，又看了一眼伏在自己身上的羽生结弦，他现在一下一下的狠狠顶过自己的敏感点，金博洋觉得自己快要死了。

手臂的皮肤已经被咬得通红，他一个没忍住还是叫了出来：“哈、嗯..！”

电话那头愣了一下：“天天？出什么事了吗？”

“没..！没有，刚刚不小心磕到桌角了”金洋洋看了羽生结弦一眼，“我和羽生好好的，没有任何问题，他现在在洗澡，没什么别的事我就挂，嗯..、挂了。”

 

“啊，对。还有——帮我跟米沙说，小心不要让我看到他，不然他可能要死第二遍。”

抬手把电话挂断，金博洋把它摔到一边去，一股脑坐起来揽住羽生结弦的肩膀。

这个姿势让他们交合的地方相连更深，金博洋嗯唔几下，红着眼睛：“所以你就今天，是因为这个不开心吗？”

“就跟博洋吃我和金发女选手的醋一样哦。”羽生结弦抚摸过自己肩膀上的手，与它十指相扣，“很难受。我只是想，那个时候如果在你旁边的人是我就会好一点。”

“你个笨蛋——”金博洋使了点力把羽生结弦反扑到沙发上，狠狠的吻住他的嘴唇，“过去永远是过去，现在，将来我的身边都要是你。”

羽生结弦愣了一下：“天天...”

现在又叫我天天了，金博洋气恼的摁住羽生结弦的双手举过头顶。

“我不管。现在可是我不开心了。”他夹紧了含在后穴的性器。

“好好补偿我一下吧。”

 

——吃醋有时候也是一种不错的情趣。


End file.
